Stained Glass Heart
by lady gelfling
Summary: In the kingdom of Dalton, a war between faeries and humans is waging. With the humans' lust for the faeries' powers, and the faeries' lust for revenge, it is inconceivable for them to fall in love. But Kurt and Blaine will defy gravity and change it all.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Title: Stained Glass Heart  
>Author: <strong>lady gelfling<strong>  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Warnings: Sex, language, violence in future chapters  
>Pairings: KurtBlaine  
>Word Count: 2,651<br>Summary: In the kingdom of Dalton, a war between faeries and humans is waging. Between the humans' lust for the faeries' valuable powers, and the faeries' lust for revenge, it is inconcievable for a human and a faerie to fall in love. But nothing is normal when it comes to Kurt and Blaine.

A/N: Okay, so I was completely inspired by a prompt over at the glee_kink_meme. I am a total fantasy geek, so I completely jumped on this, and just ran with it. Currently it's taking me past fifteen chapters, and I'm almost certain there will be a sequel, but we'll see! So, I hope you like this, and if you do, let me know!

_Dalton Kingdom is one of the three kingdoms. However, it is widely known as the most conflicted kingdom. While not as ruthless and bloodthirsty as the Carmel Kingdom, it is known mainly for the unusual creatures that inhabit the kingdom alongside the humans; faeries. These folk are shrouded in mystery, little is known or documented about them. There are three important facts that every human knows about a faerie._

_Once upon a time, before the legendary civil war, faeries and humans were at peace with one another. But when the war was complete, and the mist was lifted, to reveal the blood that had been shed, things quickly changed._

_Faeries are powerful creatures, far more powerful than humans. They are a different species, so they show no compassion nor mercy. They have no humanity._

_Faeries are the most prized game in all the kingdom. Their blood will increase the longevity of life, their skin will offer protection from any spell, enchantment, or physical object. Their meat will cure any ailment. But treasured above all, a faerie heart will grant the owner one wish._

_Needless to say, faeries aren't seen on a daily basis by humans._

The air was thick and humid in the small agricultural town of Westerville. The summer season had descended upon the kingdom, which naturally meant that the courts would be meeting for their annual discussion, and progress check up.

As the son of one of the kingdom's lords, Blaine Anderson had been sent to Westerville, to be tended to by his nanny. Though Blaine would never mention it to his prestigious family, he greatly preferred the lax, hardworking town compared to the stuffy uppity Easton he lived in, the rest of the year. Blaine had chores to do, whilst living with his nanny, but he didn't mind. At least there were other children to play with, and no society balls to attend.

Today Blaine was bending the rules. He was playing past the creek, which he knew was not allowed. But he was currently engrossed in an imaginary game of nights and castles. Beyond the creek was a wood, the perfect setting for his game.

He was dancing around a log, pretending to be chasing after a nefarious convicted villain, when he heard a rustle from behind him. As a nine year old child with an overactive imagination, his hazel eyes immediately widened, and his mind jumped to the worst. He was going to die. Without a question, there was surely something wicked and bestial hidden in that shrub, and it had its sights set on Blaine.

"Suliad!"

With a cry, Blaine stumbled back, and fell on the mossy forest floor, staring at the blue eyed creature in shock. A child he may be, he knew when something wasn't right. And the small boy-like thing in front of him was not a human.

"P-Please don't eat me!" Blaine gasped out, and remembered what his nanny had always told him; if he didn't eat his greens, he would grow fatty, and into a delicious treat for hungry predators. "I eat my vegetables, I'll be nasty! I-I'll taste like-like tofu!"

There. Tofu was an appropriately disgusting dish, surely the creature wouldn't want to eat him now! In fact, it even appeared to be wrinkling its nose! Kudos to him!

"I'm not going to eat you!" The creature protested indignantly, as if abhorred by the very thought. "I'm a vegetarian!" Blaine frowned, and cocked his head to the side slightly.

"What's a vegetableterrain?"

The pretty blue eyes that were focused in on him, were soon rolling in their sockets. "A vegetarian. It means that I don't eat meat! Don't you know anything?"

Blaine felt like he had been insulted, but he simply brushed the tone and words off, shrugging his shoulders. "Well why wouldn't you eat meat? It makes you stronger, and it gives people something to do. After all, if we didn't all eat meat, there wouldn't be any hunters!"

The creature looked at him again, this time disdain evident in his look. It made Blaine feel icky, like he had disappointed the small elven creature. He didn't know why he felt that way, but he definitely did not like it.

"You must be human then."

"Yes, of course." Blaine said, puzzlement clear in his tone of voice. Why was that such a disappointing trait to this pretty creature? "I'm a nice one though. I'm Blaine!"

But the creature was already shaking his head, and retreating slowly. "No. There's no such thing as a nice human. All you do is hunt and eat. You're a greedy lot, and it's absolutely horrendous what you do to my people."

Blaine frowned. "Your people?" He couldn't figure out what the creature was. He was a civilized being, but besides humans, there were only…

Hazel eyes widening, Blaine let out a gasp. "You're a faerie aren't you?" The creature froze, and a large smile spread across Blaine's face. "You are! This is fantastic! I've always wanted to meet a faerie! Can you really fly? How old are you? Do you have any friends? Will you play with me?"

The faerie looked at him in surprise. "Play…? You want me to…play with you? Don't you want to kill me?"

Once more, Blaine frowned. "Why would I want to kill you? I've always wanted to meet a faerie. What's your name?" He had yet to catch the pretty faerie's name, and he wanted to commit it to memory. Not that he would ever forget this event in his life.

"Because you're human. That's what you do. You've hunted my people since before I was born." And suddenly those gorgeous, expressive blue eyes were cast downwards to the ground. "You killed my mother."

Blaine's jaw dropped. His mother was…dead? The thought was inconceivable in his brain, a privileged child who had never experienced the loss of someone close to him. He was not particularly close to his mother, but imagining her dead, gone, it hurt his heart. And in turn, it hurt him, knowing that this faerie was in that much pain and more.

Slowly edging towards the faerie, Blaine tipped his chin upward, like he had seen a young apprentice do to a barmaid once. The faerie was startled, but did not jump away.

"I'm sorry about your mother." Blaine said sincerely. "That shouldn't have happened. I don't want that to happen. I think it's awful for people to kill faeries. I haven't ever killed one, and I won't! I promise, I would never kill a faerie. You're too important." It was a bold declaration for anyone, let alone a nine year old who had met this faerie, after only a few minutes.

But this faerie was special, Blaine could tell.

"You mean it?" The faerie turned his large blue eyes onto Blaine. "You won't kill a faerie ever?" Blaine nodded, and the blue eyes took on a stern, steely edge. He grabbed Blaine's hand, and the hazel eyed human marveled at how soft it felt, in comparison to his own, calloused and dirty hand. "Swear it! Swear it on the thing most important to you!"

Blaine bit his lip. What was the most important thing to him? He was nine, he didn't have a whole lot of important items. Suddenly, his mind went to his house in Easton, the unique wooden instrument that his uncle had carved for him. What had he called it again?

"I swear on my guh-guitar." Blaine said, stammering over the word, as the faerie stared into Blaine's eyes. Those bright blue orbs were burning with intensity, so much so that it nearly made Blaine's knees weak.

But evidentially Blaine had done something right, because the faerie quickly squealed, and engulfed Blaine in a hug. For someone so wispy and small, Blaine hadn't expected quite as fierce of a grip as this faerie seemed to have.

"I'm K'yur'tea. That's my faerie name, but you'll call me Kurt." It was said as a statement, and order. Not that Blaine would be questioning. He rolled the word on his tongue, enjoying how the name felt on his lips.

"So, Kurt, will you play with me?"

If the answering smile was anything to go by, Kurt and Blaine were going to have a marvelous time. And they did. They quickly set to work, battling dragons, and indulging themselves in the fantasies of children. Apparently faerie children did not get the chance to play, nearly as often as human children did.

When the sun turned into a golden yoke, sliding down in the darkening sky, the two boys parted ways, and made arrangements to meet each other at the same place the next day. They did so, and the next after that. Their guardians began to notice, but when asked, they simply gave a tight lipped smile in return. They both carried a secret, precious and treasured. It was a special secret, one they were in no hurry to let go of. But their secret was about to be cast to the winds.

~o~

"When do you have to leave?"

Blaine and Kurt were lying on the grass, enjoying the cool breeze floating across their skin, and the warmth of the sun beating down upon them. Kurt was nervous; as a fair skinned faerie, he was far more susceptible to the sun pains than the tanned Blaine was. Somehow though, Blaine had convinced him to lie down with him.

Kurt sighed. "I don't know. We like it here, but this won't be our permanent home. Someday we'll find one. But until then, we never know when we need to pack up and leave. I don't want to leave though. I like being here with you. It's nice having a friend. Usually, I have to spend all my time learning how to use my powers, and learning incantations with the instructor. He's on the council, and he's a little too fond of the sung incantations. I'd much rather be playing with you though."

Blaine sighed. "I know. But even if you could stay, I would have to leave when autumn comes anyways. I don't want to leave you either, but it's just a part of life. It's change. Like when the leaves turn into a different shade."

Kurt frowned at Blaine. "I hate change. There's too much change in my life. A new home every month, new faeries joining, my mother dying. I'm sick of change. You're the one good change that happened to me."

Blaine's hazel eyes lit up, and he smiled widely at Kurt. Reaching down into the pocket of his trousers, he handed Kurt a bracelet, made of twine and colored clay beads. Strands of pretty grasses were interwoven into the bracelet. Blaine had stayed up late the past few nights, hell bent on finishing the present for his new friend.

"I made this for you." He said softly, handing Kurt the bracelet. The faerie's eyes widened at the gift, and took it gently from Blaine's hands, sliding it around his slim wrist. "It's a bonding bracelet. My nana taught me how to make them. They're a tradition in her culture. It means that as long as you have that, we'll be friends forever!"

The wide bright smile on Kurt's face outshone the very blazing sun above. Quickly, remembering his manners, he lifted a necklace from above his head, and handed it over to Blaine. "Here. I want you to have this. It was my mother's. She was an earth faerie, so I think it will suit you."

Blaine took a closer look at the pretty necklace, and gasped, looking at Kurt in shock. The necklace was stunning, a teardrop emerald, on a golden chain, with five tiny diamonds embedded in the gold. It was clearly a valuable object, even more so, considering it had once belonged to Kurt's mother.

"No, I can't possibly take that!" He cried, his hands held up, shaking his curly head. Kurt frowned, and his expression quickly became affronted.

"Yes, you have to Blaine! It's customary to give a gift in return, when a faerie is given a gift. I accepted yours, now you must accept mine. Besides, you said this bracelet bonds me to you; well this necklace will bond you to me. We'll have to be friends this way. It has faerie powers. But it doesn't work, unless a faerie helps you. Please Blaine, I want you to have the necklace."

Blaine bit his lip. He knew he would have to hide it. Rich though his family might be, this was clearly a faeren made object, and he would have a hard time explaining that one away. Gently, he lifted the pendant from Kurt's elegant fingers, and placed it over his head. No sooner had he tucked the gem underneath his cotton shirt, did another faerie burst through the thicket surrounding Kurt and Blaine, clearly livid.

"K'yur'tea!" Kurt flinched, clearly startled by both the tone, and the use of his faeren name. He swallowed, and looked at the furious faerie, trying to arrange himself so that he was in front of Blaine. But he had no such luck.

"Dad, what are you doing? I thought today was your day for hunting." It seemed that Kurt's vegetarian habits were not shared with the entire faerie clan.

The faerie, Kurt's father, glared at both boys. "I was. And what should I find, but my son, interacting with a human." His mouth twisted, tainting the word 'human', making it into something akin to a disgusting swear word. And to him, it was. Grabbing Kurt by the collar, he yanked him away from Blaine. Pointing a finger at the trembling human boy, he began to shout.

"Kurt, how could you associate yourself with filth like that? Do you know what he is? What his kind have done? Kurt, that is a human! The same species that killed your mother! Do you want to be around his kind?"

Kurt shook, but one glance into Blaine's anguished hazel eyes, and he knew his father was wrong. He loved the man dearly, but that was not true, what he said about Blaine.

"No. No Daddy, not him. Not Blaine. He's human, but that doesn't make him a murderer! He didn't kill Momma, he didn't do any of that stuff, he's my friend!"

Burt glared at his son. How could his son, his perfect, compassionate son, fall for some human trick? His mother had died not six months ago! Was he under some sort of enchantment?

"Kurt, don't you understand? That is exactly what he will grow up to be! He will be a monster! He may look harmless now, but he's doomed to a life of murder and bloodshed! He cannot be your friend, you are a faerie, and he is a human! And we've been discovered, now we have to leave. Do you have any idea what kind of danger you could have put the clan in?"

Kurt hung his head, properly chastised. He hadn't meant to put the clan in danger. He just wanted a friend.

Turning towards Blaine, Burt glowered. "I don't care that you are a youngling. You are still a human, and therefore a threat to us all. You will tell no one about seeing Kurt, or me. I will find out if you lied, so I suggest you don't. Do not search for us, because we will not hesitate to kill you. Whatever foolish notion you had, it won't work. If it was a scheme, it failed. If you thought you had found a friend, you can never be friends with Kurt. Humans and faeries are enemies. It was never meant to be."

And with that, Burt spun around, dragging his miserable son with him, practically disappearing into the wood, leaving a small boy behind, a sinking feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2: Act I

**Title:** Stained Glass Heart

Author:

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Sex, language, violence in future chapters

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine, slight Kurt/Karofsky

**Word Count:** 2,060

**Summary:** In the kingdom of Dalton, a war between faeries and humans is waging. With the humans' lust for the faeries' powers, and the faeries' lust for revenge, it is inconceivable for them to fall in love. But Kurt and Blaine will defy gravity and change it all.

**A/N:** Okay, so I spent the night outlining the rest of this story, and I'm pretty sure it's going to come up to one hundred chapters, including the prologue and the epilogue. But I may be inspired to write more, or I may decide that one of the chapters is stupid and cut it out. But just so you know, it's tentatively planned to be a hundred chapters. So, without further intro, I present to you the first chapter of Act I!

~o~

_Just as natural laws govern humans, there are understood rules that apply to faeries. Every faerie knows that at the age of eighteen, they are to be mated to another faerie. The match may be made out of love, convenience, or based on what the faerie needs. Faeries mate for life, and have a strong bond much stronger than that of human marriage._

_Because of this, every relationship that a faerie builds is of the utmost importance. It is said in the Book of Riail that a faerie begins the mating bond upon the first meeting of their soulmate. This passage is often dismissed, but several occasions have proven that it very well may be true. Many faeren clans choose to ignore this, in favor of mating off faeries upon their eighteenth birthdays, regardless if love is shared between the two faeries._

_In wartime, protection, and reproduction rates are considered to be higher priorities than love._

Ten Years Later

"Kurt!"

The sound of the fire faerie's voice traveled up the tree he and his family had been inhabiting for the past ten years, and reached the ears of his son. Kurt, who was perched on the branch of his home tree, was looking over the McKinley grounds.

In the ten years since he had been snatched away from the kindest human he had ever met-the only human he had ever met-the Titan clan had been staying put. They seemed to have taken up permanent residence here at McKinley, and Kurt was grateful for it.

But he had always been told to be careful what he wished for.

Ten years after complaining to an attentive human about the constant change, now he was itching for it. His life had become all but meaningless, filled with mundane everyday tasks. He was the youngest of his friends, not yet eighteen. He would turn that special age soon, but it was not something he was rushing forth for. After all, he would be mated, and none of the Titan faeries appealed to him.

He knew he was pursued. One or two of the faeries had shown an interest in him before, but he never reciprocated. For one, he never knew if they were truly attracted to him, or to the rarity of his breed. As a water faerie, he was something of a hot commodity around the clan. He greatly preferred being referred to as a snow faerie, since that was his favorite aspect of water, but he had control over it all.

It was appropriate of course, considering the icy attitude he seemed to regard everyone with. There were all sorts of rumors around the clan, many circulating about how during a practice session gone wrong, he had accidentally encased his heart in ice. Kurt snorted. It was absolutely ridiculous. But it kept admirers at bay. As one who preferred the company of male faeries, he was already ostracized enough. It was not nearly as bad as he had heard the rest of Dalton was, but still, it was slightly hurtful.

Thankfully, those he cared about did not give a damn what his sexual preference was. He was one of the clan's protectors, and thanks to William, they had all had a long bonding session, which ended in all of them so desperate to see other faeries, they didn't care about each others' flaws.

"Kurt!"

Sighing Kurt slid easily off the branch and extended his large blue wings. As a male, his wings were longer and stronger than the females, who had gossamer wings, almost that of a butterfly. Jumping off the tree branch, he flew to the ground, and stepped through the door of his house.

The forest of McKinley that the Titan clan had taken residence in clearly spoke of magic and beauty. The trees were large and hollow, and the perfect for a faerie family to live in. Kurt stepped through the thicket covered threshold, and halted at the doorway when he saw Dave Karofsky, sitting across from his father.

"Yes Dad?" Kurt asked, though his gaze was trained upon the other faerie. Dave was one of the faeries who had shown an interest in Kurt, though Kurt had never returned the feelings. He was not interested in the faerie from the Karofsky kinfolk, though he had never truly needed to turn the faerie down. However, he was beginning to think that it might become necessary very soon.

"Kurt, in less than a month you will be turning eighteen." Burt began, and Kurt had to bite his tongue. His natural instinct was to let a quick sarcastic jibe slide past his lips, but he knew that it would not be in his best interest to do so. Instead, Kurt decided to take the diplomatic route, and simply nod.

"And that means that you'll be mated." Kurt's stomach lurched unpleasantly. He did not want to be mated. He wasn't in love. It was unusual for a faerie of his age to not be in a relationship, but it was slightly harder for him. He was seeking a male faerie, one who wanted him back. He wanted to be in love with someone, not be mated to someone who he might care about, or grow fond of. He wanted love, the kind of love that his parents had shared. Was that too much to ask for.

"Yes, I understand. But I've explained to you, I'm not in love. Dad, I thought we agreed that we could wait until a little after my eighteenth birthday before I had to be mated." Kurt was ashamed that there was desperation in his voice, but he could not allow himself to be mated off. He knew that it was the custom in his clan, but he just couldn't imagine spending a life with someone he did not love.

Burt sighed. He knew his son was going to present some problems. But it was of the utmost importance to him that Kurt was well protected. The intensity of the war had only increased over the years, and Burt had already lost a wife due to the humans. He couldn't lose his son too.

"Kurt, I know what we agreed. But in light of what's going on around us, I just don't think that's an option. You're weaker when you're unmated, and you're a small faerie to begin with." Kurt glared at his father, eyes narrowed in resentment. He hated his size. He absolutely hated that about himself. He had the body of a female faerie, minus certain anatomy. Despite common folklore, faeries were not small lithe creatures depicted in storytales. The females were, but male faeries were usually strong, muscular, and powerful, intended to protect their female mates. He hated being singled out as smaller faerie. Thankfully one of the Chang kinfolk, Mike, had the same sort of build as Kurt, so he was not alone in the plight.

"I'm also one of the most powerful faeries in the clan. I'm the only sn-water faerie for miles, possibly the only one in Dalton. Just because I can't lift a boulder over my head doesn't mean that I can't protect myself."

Letting out another sigh, Burt ran a hand over his shaved head. This was going to be pretty damn difficult for him. He was terrified that one day someone would come back with the news that his son had died, or had been kidnapped by humans. But if Kurt was mated, mated to someone who could protect him, then Burt could sleep easier at night.

"I know that Kurt. I know that you're powerful, and can protect yourself, but mating will make you even more powerful. It will be good for you, being mated. And Dave Karofsky has come here today, to ask my permission to mate with you."

Kurt held his breath. He was terrified of just that. He quickly squeezed his eyes shut, praying to Ahmras, the faeren deity, hoping that if there was any luck on his side, he would not be fated to a life, mated to Dave Karofsky.

But it appeared that life was not on his side.

"And I said yes."

Kurt inhaled sharply, and Karofsky extended a hand out towards Kurt. However, Kurt quickly pulled away, not in the mood to be comforted. He glared at his father. "Dad, I don't want to be mated! I'm not in love, it's not the right path for me!"

He felt slightly bad, arguing like this in front of Dave, but it was necessary. There was nothing wrong with Dave Karofsky, the thought of being mated to him did not repulse Kurt, but it greatly concerned him. He did not want to be doomed to a loveless life for the rest of his life.

After all, look at William, of the Schuester kinfolk. He was mated to Terri, though everyone could see that he and Emma were meant to be. Kurt did not want to find the faerie he was meant to fall in love with after he had been mated to another.

"Kurt, it is the right path for you. It's the only path for you. You know the customs of the McKinley clan, and this is going to be your life. This is how you are going to live. I'm sorry son, but for now, you aren't eighteen yet, and that means that I'm still in charge of you. And I say that you are getting mated to Dave Karofsky on the eve of your eighteenth birthday.

Kurt swallowed, and he was ashamed to say that tears began welling up in his eyes. Not from sadness or sorrow, but from frustration. Why could his father not understand? He had gotten his chance, twice. He had mated with his mother first, and Carole later. Why could he not let his own son have the opportunity to try for such love and happiness? He knew if his mother had been here, she never would have stood for it.

"Kurt, I promise, it won't be so bad." Dave said, trying to console the emotional faerie. But there was no chance of that. Kurt definitely had no desire to be comforted by the faerie he did not love, yet was promised to. "Kurt, I've been watching you for a long time. I love you, I swear. Kurt, I will be a good mate, a good husband."

Kurt swallowed. He didn't want to hear this. This was not what he wanted for his life, yet he had no control over it. He had no choice whether or not he would be happy in his life. He would live the expected mated life. He would do his clan duties as expected, and he and Dave would have babies, and live out the life that every mated couple lived.

Except for the fact that love would be absent from their relationship.

"He's a qualified faerie Kurt." Burt said, eyeing his son warily. "He's a hunter, so not only can he protect you, but he can provide for you and your future family. He's a good faerie Kurt. You're lucky that he wants to mate with you."

Kurt's eyes flashed dangerously, preying upon the words that his father spoke. "And what is that supposed to mean? That I'm lucky any faerie is willing to mate with me? That this is my one and only shot? That I'm so abhorrent that no other faerie is willing to mate with me?"

Burt opened his mouth, and tried to protest, but Kurt cut his father off. "Because while you may prefer the company of female faeries, I know that I'm attractive. I'm not falsely modest and I know that I am good looking. I could find a mate if I wanted to, a mate who I love. And just for the record, I hate meat. You know that." Kurt's days of vegetarianism were over, as the war had progressed, and made protein harder to find.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt glared at the company in the room. "If you don't mind, I'll be in my quarters."

And with that, he spun on his heel, and walked up to his room, in a tantrum fit of a Rachel Berry faerie fit.


	3. Chapter 3: Act I

_At the age of eighteen, every citizen of the Dalton Kingdom is assigned a career. The women are either married off, and expected to be wives and mothers, or they are offered a variety of housekeeping/bartending positions. Some intellectual few, even go on to become scholars, or in one rare case, a strategist. _

_The men however, are immediately sent to either the army, or the hunting patrol. As a soldier in the Warblers-the Dalton army-the duties range from the cavalry, to the scouts. The army is run by the Council, a board of elected soldiers. If a man chooses the hunting patrol, their job is to hunt the faeries. A hunter must have a strong stomach for slaughtering, skinning, and possibly packaging the faerie meat and blood._

"Come on Blaine!"

Blaine Anderson was woken up from a very nice dream he was having, including a beautiful elf-like man who had been haunting his dreams. Blaine knew who he was. Kurt. But Blaine hadn't seen Kurt in ten years, and the chances of ever meeting the faerie again were slim to none.

"Blaine, we have to get moving!""

Blaine groaned, and turned over on his sleeping cot. For the past year and a half, he had been traveling with Wes and David, as scouts in the Warbler army. He had stayed true to his promise never to kill a faerie. But for a man raised in the Dalton kingdom, the only career options were to be a hunter, or to enlist in the army. And as Blaine's father had asked him what he wanted to do, the necklace hanging from his neck had burned as he struggled with an answer.

Currently, he and his companions were camping on the edge of the forest they were about to explore. They had been sent on the task of finding a faeren clan. It unnerved Blaine, considering it was bordering on breaking his promise to Kurt. Which was probably why the faerie had manifested more often in his dreams

Packing up his clothes, and shoving them into his leather satchel, Blaine made his way out of the tent. David's face was expressionless, but Wes looked irritable. "Blaine! We have got to get a move on! We're burning daylight! What is with you lately?"

Blaine sighed, and ran a hand through his dark curls; or at least, he attempted to. The army rules dictated that he had to have it gelled back. Sighing, he rolled his eyes. "My apologies Wes. I'll make sure not to sleep from now on." The Oriental Warbler glared at him.

"Don't give me lip Anderson. You may be one of my best mates, but I am your superior. I'm on the Council now, don't forget."

"Ah yes, the beloved Council." David quipped. "Tell me, who nominated us for the Council again? Because I owe them a bloody nose. Just drop the bloody Council issue Montgomery, we know. You're a superior. So am I. You're one because you worked for it. I'm a Council member for Cebhrṹ knows why. Blaine doesn't care about that stuff. So just drop it Wes, it's getting old."

Wes huffed, but as David told him, he dropped the subject. Packing his satchel, Blaine tossed it onto the saddle, and quickly mounted his horse, Pavarotti. Trotting up to Wes and David, still on the ground, he arched an eyebrow and said, "Come on boys. We're burning daylight, aren't we? We should be on our way, right Wes?"

David burst into laughter, and Wes scowled in his direction. Blaine simply smirked in response, focusing on the forest in front of him. "We'd best be going soon though. I'd rather not spend the night in there if we can help it."

Wes snorted. "Afraid of the fairy tales, now are we?"

Blaine arched an eyebrow at Wes. "Faeries don't take too kindly to humans Wes. You know that by now." The scout flushed, and he scowled at the ground once more, before mounting his own horse next to David.

"Let's just go."

The three young men began to ride. They travelled in silence for several hours, before reaching a stopping point. At a creek, they all dismounted, and began to make their preparations for their midday meal. Blaine was pushing for them to skip the meal, but Wes and David insisted. That didn't make the shortest Warbler scout any more comfortable with the situation.

Blaine was currently pacing the perimeter of their makeshift camp, his nerves playing up uneasily. Something about this didn't seem right. But neither David nor Wes seemed to share his edginess. Looking at their anxious companion, David smirked.

"Come on mate, you just need to find a nice wench and get laid." Blaine glared at his friend. Not only was the tone derogatory, but David knew that he preferred the company of men. Not that he had ever gotten the chance to do more than kiss a man, before getting punched in the gut.

"David, I think that you need to find a wench. Oh wait, you have a fiancé that seems to mean nothing to you. I wonder how interesting she would find your 'conquests'." David immediately blanched. Blaine had far too much blackmail on him, and so he quickly dropped the subject. However, where David stopped, Wes picked up.

"You know, he's right though. You've kissed one guy before, and that guy was an absolute jerk. Are you still pining over Jeremiah?" Blaine winced, and rolled his eyes. Yes, that debacle had been something he would gladly forget. Not one of his proudest moments.

"I'm pretty sure I got over him after he punched me. Yeah, I kind of deserved it, for getting him fired, but he clearly shares my sexuality. It was pretty humiliating, considering I basically outed myself, and he humiliated me."

Wes inclined his head in acknowledgement, but then shrugged. "Yeah, but seriously Blaine, you can't be the only one in the kingdom who prefers the company of men. Sure, others aren't as brave as you are, but there has to be some more. And if not, surely there are some in the Aural army."

Blaine sighed, and frowned at his two friends. "Look, guys, I appreciate the support. But really, it's unnecessary. I'm not looking to settle down with a life partner. I just want to get this job done, and get the hell out of this forest. I'll find someone eventually, but right now I think we should remain alert and on guard."

And as if his very words had triggered the universe to send bad karma their way, suddenly an arrow flew through the wind, and pierced Blaine in the arm. Letting out a cry of pain, Blaine quickly grabbed his sword, as Wes and David scrambled to their feet.

There was a flash of blue, and suddenly men decked from head to toe in flashy blue outfits burst through the trees, armed with swords and crossbows. Blaine let out another cry, as another arrow perforated his skin.

"The Carmel Army!" Blaine heard Wes' voice call out, and a sense of dread enveloped Blaine. This was one of Blaine's worst nightmares. The Dalton Kingdom, while at war with the faeries that roamed its kingdoms, was the greatest enemy of the Carmel Kingdom. And unfortunately, Carmel's army, Adrenaline, was the best in all the world.

The three of them couldn't hope to compete with a whole legion of Carmel soldiers, especially when one of their best fighters was already injured.

The leader of the legion lifted his helmet, releasing his blonde curls, an unattractive smirk in place on his face. The army had surrounded them, and Blaine knew that there was no way to fight their way out of this one. He already felt dizzy from the blood loss. But seeing the horses all so close to each of their riders gave Blaine an idea.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Three Dalton scouts it seems. Tell me boys, what do you think we should do with these?" Suddenly jeering and shouts rang throughout the forest, and Blaine seized upon the opportunity to speak through closed lips to Wes and David.

"Guys, we can't fight our way out of this one. But we might be able to run from it. We'll have to run in separate directions. Can you guys mount your horses in time?" They both gave Blaine a small, nearly imperceptible nod. Blaine swallowed. Good. He prayed that they would be able to escape this nightmare, but there were no guarantees.

"Okay then. I'm going to take Pavarotti and charge them, and then jump, at the last second." Thank god Blaine had insisted upon a Thoroughbred who could jump as well as he could run in a speedy timeframe. His foresight had been twenty twenty on that particular issue, and it might very well save his life. "They'll be distracted, which will give you time to get away. Run as far as you can. I'll meet up with you later tonight."

As he said that, Blaine's injured arm and leg twinged in pain. God, he hated arrows. It had been a long time since one had been embedded in his skin, and he certainly did not miss the feeling. In fact, he wanted it gone as soon as it possibly could happen.

"But Blaine, you're injured!" David hissed, clearly concerned for his friend. "How the hell do you expect to make it? You've already lost so much blood!"

Blaine shrugged, barely moving his shoulders up and down, trying not to alert the Carmel soldiers to their secret conversing. "I'll have to try. Besides, like you said, I'm already injured. Better for one of us to die, than for all of us." Blaine had been told many times that he was too cavalier about his own self preservation, but he simply shrugged it off. Besides, it wasn't as if there was something seriously tying him down to this life.

"That's insanity Blaine, we won't let you do that!" Wes hissed. Wesley Montgomery was a lot of things. He seemed to permanently have a stick in his ass, but he always came through where it counted. Sure, some would say that he was too ambitious for his own good, but he was always a good friend.

"Then what are you going to do? Just stand there while I make a break for it? They'll kill you! Listen, I'm not your mother. You two do whatever the hell you want. But I'm jumping on Pavarotti, and making a break for it the second I can. Either stay here, or leave!"

Wes and David exchanged a nervous glance, but Blaine didn't pay them any attention. He was focusing in on the circle of Carmel soldiers that surrounded them. His insane plan might actually be possible. He just had to take the literal leap of faith, and pray to the Dalton deity that it worked. Not that he even believed in Cebhrṹ like Wes and David did.

"Enough."

The leader of the Carmel soldiers held his hand up, halting their jeers and shouts. He took a step forward, and Blaine inconspicuously edged closer towards Pavarotti. God, he hoped that this would work. Not that his plans ever did. He what was referred to as the 'Gap Attack' as proof that his plans never worked out the way he intended them to.

"We've relished in the moment long enough. Now let this be the day when Jesse St. James destroys the lives of these pitiful Dalton scouts. Do you want to beg for mercy? Because while I'm not opposed to you begging, I am not a merciful being. Neither is General Corcoran, or King Goolsby. Now prepare to rue the day!"

But before any of the Warblers could do any 'ruing' Blaine seized the opportunity, and grabbed Pavarotti's saddle, leaping himself onto the cream colored stallion, ignoring the pain that shot up his leg and arm. He quickly snapped the reins, and with a shouted, 'hyah!' he was off, heading straight for Jesse St. Sucks.

The Adrenaline member was clearly not prepared, and let out a girlish shriek, before diving out of the way. Blaine managed to jump over the other ducking Carmel soldiers and he was off, galloping deeper into the forest. He heard shouts behind him, and he could only hope that Wes and David had managed to escape, while Blaine had distracted them.

And that Blaine had lost the Carmel soldiers as he galloped off.

He rode as fast as he could, pushing past branches and the growing thicket. As he ran further and further into the forest, the trees seemed to grow thicker. The pain was growing in magnitude, the more Pavarotti ran. It hurt, god damn it hurt so fucking bad.

Plowing through the forest was one of the hardest things Blaine had ever done. His lungs were burning from the intensity, and the sticky blood running down his skin made him feel sick. His hair was matted down on his head, and he felt excruciating pain in his arm and leg. God damn, he hated arrows. Their hurt like a motherfucker.

Blaine was starting to get dizzy. The world around him was quickly becoming hazy, and spotted. His vision was fading, and he was swaying from his spot on Pavarotti. He gripped tightly onto Pavarotti's mane, trying to keep his balance on the steed. But he could not hold on forever. The loss of blood was beginning to overtake him, and he couldn't manage to stay on his horse at this speed.

He went tumbling onto the ground, injuring himself further. Twigs and rocks hit his skin, bruising the tanned flesh, and making Blaine cry out. He rolled for a few more feet, before collapsing where he was. His hazel eyes were staring straight up above him, but he saw practically nothing. The forest above him seemed to be closing in on him, and spinning above his head.

Somehow, Blaine knew that he was going to die. There was no way he could make it. He had told Wes and David to get out of there, and if they had followed his orders, than they would be long gone, and safe by now. But Blaine wouldn't be.

Blaine had never really been scared of dying. He had long ago learned that his parents cared naught for him. He had no romantic relationships; the kingdom was hostile to those of different sexualities than the norm. There was nothing left in this life for him.

But all of a sudden, he didn't want to die. Sure, he knew that it had to happen to everyone eventually. However, now that he was faced with the actual event, he wanted to live. He supposed it was a natural human reaction, but not for the first time, he wished that he weren't human.

Closing his hazel eyes, Blaine gasped in pain, and reached across to his arm, grabbing the arrow. He tried to tug it out of his left arm, but it proved to be more painful than if he simply left it in. Swallowing, he let out little gasps of air, trying to remain calm. But it was hard to remain calm when he was dying.

When Blaine opened his eyes, he suddenly saw something. At first it seemed to be a bright light, but when the figure stepped out of the sun, Blaine instantly recognized the person as a faerie. His blue wings were extended behind him, a dead giveaway. The faerie had a dagger in his hands, and a fierce expression, as if he were trying not to be afraid.

Why would a faerie be afraid of him? Oh right. Humans killed faeries. But did Blaine really look to be in a position to kill the faerie? Blaine looked up into the faerie's eyes, trying to plead silently. He wanted this suffering to end.

Terrified, he clutched the emerald necklace that hung around his neck. The faerie's eyes went straight to the necklace, and he gasped. Blaine didn't have time to ask what was wrong. He didn't have time to do anything. The last thing he saw was the shock and desire in those gorgeous, familiar blue eyes.

And then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4: Act I

**Title:** Stained Glass Heart

**Author:** lady_gelfling

**Warnings:** Language, future violence, future sex

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Word Count:** 2,704

**Summary:** In the kingdom of Dalton, a war between faeries and humans is waging. With the humans' lust for the faeries' powers, and the faeries' lust for revenge, it is inconceivable for them to fall in love. But Kurt and Blaine will defy gravity and change it all.

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like this one! There will be serious Klaine interaction in the next chapter, I swear!

_Every faerie has several powers. Each faerie has specific powers, true to their element, but there are general powers shared amongst the faeren clans. Some clans are known for their battle skills. Others are known for literally disappearing into thin air. The Titan clan, however, is known for their powers in healing._

_There are several unofficial rules that are generally understood amongst the faeries. Never use one's powers for entertainment purposes, never use them when at twenty five percent strength. But the most sacred rule, that every faerie knows, is never to use one's powers on, or in front of a human._

Kurt needed to get out. He needed to get out of the hostile environment that was his home. He knew that his father had his best interests at heart, that he just wanted his son to be safe, but Kurt couldn't help the sense of betrayal he felt towards Burt. How many times had he vented at his father that he just wanted to find true love? What lengths had his father gone to, to find Kurt those human romance novels that he was obsessed with? And now he was forcing Kurt to simply throw it all away for Dave? It simply wasn't fair.

Kurt knew that the proper response would be 'life isn't fair'. But he didn't like to think like that. Normally he was a realist, a logical person. But when it came to love, he always liked to think of himself as an optimist. He had always been hopeful that he would find his soul mate, that he would be in love when he was mated off.

And now Kurt would never get that chance.

There was nothing wrong with Dave Karofsky per se, other than his slight, violent tendencies, but he just wasn't what Kurt was looking for. Kurt meant no harm, nor disrespect towards him, or the Karofsky kinfolk, but Kurt had another image for himself in mind. One involving him madly in love with another faerie.

Maybe it was a fool's dream. After all, arranged matings were quite commonplace nowadays. It was standard protocol to mate a smaller faerie with a larger one, for protection purposes. Kurt knew that Mike and Tina's mating had been arranged. Tina had been dating Artie at the time, but Artie had limitations. Her parents had wanted better for her.

And yes, Tina and Mike were incredibly happy now, with a young Chang-ling on the way. But Kurt knew that he wouldn't be so lucky. He wouldn't be able to fall in love with Karofsky. He had an image of his true mate, he just didn't know who that was.

Kurt was sure that he had already made the initial mating bond. Every faerie created a special bond with every person they ever met. Some said that when a faerie met their true soul mate, they created their first mating bond.

Kurt was one of the faeries who believed such tales.

Some would say that he was foolish. Others would say that he was hopeful. Kurt just wanted to believe that there was a chance he had already found true love. Otherwise, why wouldn't he love Dave Karofsky? He was powerful and protective, caring and kind. He had made his affection known for Kurt. Kurt should be satisfied. But he wasn't. And he was convinced it was because he had already met his true mate. He just had to find him.

He knew it was a long shot. After all, nearly everyone he had ever met in his lifetime had already been mated off, and he felt no hurt or sorrow at their matings, only joy, and slight envy, wanting what his friends had. He wanted to be able to find true love.

Kurt sighed, and began to fly towards the east side of the forest. He ventured a little ways away from the McKinley village, but not too far away to remain out of the safety range. He bit his lip, and resigned himself to his fate.

After all, what had he been doing for the past day? Complaining endlessly in his head, droning on repetitively about true love. He wasn't going to find true love. That just wasn't happening. He was going to be mated to Dave Karofsky, whether he liked it or not. That was his fate. That was his destiny. That was what was going to happen, no matter what. He had better just accept it. That would make things easier for everyone.

Suddenly, Kurt spotted something from his spot in midair. Blood. There was blood on the forest floor. Glancing ahead of him, he perked his ears up, and heard the whinnying of a horse.

Humans. There were humans in the forest.

Every instinct and brain cell in Kurt's body was urging him to go back to the village, to go back to the safety of McKinley. But for some reason, he could not make himself go back. Something was calling him forward.

Reaching down, he grabbed his dagger hanging from a satchel on his britches. Swallowing down his fear, Kurt crept forward hesitantly, making sure to keep on guard. His wings were extended, a cautionary warning to foes. But if it was humans to fear, they would certainly not understand Kurt's defensive tactics. In fact, a human would probably be more inclined to cut his wings off to poach, and render him flightless and defenseless.

However, as he broke through the foliage, what he saw made him drop his dagger, and stare in shock. It was a man. A human, lying on the ground, bleeding from his arm and leg. There were bruises on his skin, and pain etched onto his face.

He opened his eyes, and Kurt gasped, at the pure depth he saw in those gorgeous hazel eyes. They looked up at Kurt, begging, pleading. But for what? Kurt knew he should flee, or perhaps put the poor creature out of its misery. But he couldn't do it for some reason. There was something keeping him here, something keeping him from ending the poor thing's life. Something familiar in that beautiful face.

And then the human clutched onto something. A pendant of some sort. Kurt peered in for a closer look, and gasped. It was a necklace. An emerald necklace, surrounded by gold, and five tiny diamonds. His mother's necklace. A necklace he had given up many years ago.

Blaine.

This human was Blaine.

Kurt saw the confusion in his long lost friend's eyes, and then the bright light in them dimmed, as Blaine passed through the void of consciousness. Practically involuntarily, Kurt let out a cry. "No! Blaine, Blaine, wake up!" He quickly dropped to his knees beside Blaine, and examined his wounds.

Oh god. Blaine had two arrows jutting out of his skin. Kurt swallowed down the bile. Disgusting. Humans were absolutely vile. How could they be so barbaric as to treat Blaine, such a kind, precious human with such cruelty? How could they have hurt his Blaine?

Oh. His Blaine. His. All his. Kurt knew he should have no claim to the beautiful human lying so peacefully on the ground, but he couldn't help but feel that he had one. He was Kurt's. They had shared that bond, created that special place so long ago.

And all this time, Blaine had kept the necklace. Kurt fingered it gently. It was as beautiful as he remembered it. Pristine and undamaged. His mother would have been proud. But now was not the time to admire Blaine's jewelry.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt carefully pulled the arrows out of Blaine's body, wincing as he did so. That immediately increased the blood spurting out of Blaine's soft, tanned skin. Kurt quickly grabbed a handkerchief from his satchel, and pressed it to Blaine's wounds. But he quickly realized that it would not be enough.

Blaine was injured. Perhaps fatally. And Kurt knew that if he didn't do something, Blaine would die. Kurt took several deep breaths, trying to clear his head. He had just found Blaine again, he couldn't lose him once more. He just couldn't. He did not know the depth of their bond, as he hadn't seen his long lost friend in ten years, but he knew that Blaine was someone special to him. And he could not watch this special, beautiful man die, while he sat back and did nothing.

But what could he do? Heal him? That would go against everything he knew, everything he believed in! His father would be furious, and the clan would immediately look at him in disapproval. He knew better than to heal a human. But Blaine was dying. He was dying. And Kurt knew he had the capacity to heal him. This was not the time for rules of the faeren. It was a rule, but not an official one. And besides, the clan had been known to make exceptions before. If he had to, he could beg Quinn and Puck to help him argue his case.

Taking in more air to steady himself, Kurt held his shaking hands above Blaine's arm, which was bleeding profusely. Closing his eyes, Kurt felt the magic running through his veins. Concentrating on Blaine's wound, he focused the magic, trying to direct it towards Blaine's wound, to heal the damaged skin. Peeking his eyes open, he saw that nothing had happened.

Damn it! Kurt had never excelled at healing magic. He had always struggled with it, more than the earth faeries. He was told that water and fire faeries had a little more trouble with it. What was it William had told him to do when he could not perform a healing?

Focus. Determination. Concentration. And maybe…Taking a deep breath, and closing his eyes again, Kurt repeated those steps, this time, trying to give the healing an extra boost from his water powers. Letting his mind take a backseat, his lips began to move, forming the words of a haunting lullaby his mother had once sung to him.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

The calming tune allowed his magic to surge through him, and blue spark erupted from his fingertips, travelling down to Blaine's skin. The quickly penetrated the layers of flesh, and began mending the wound, sealing it up, to prevent the man from losing any more of his precious blood.

_Black bird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see<br>all your life  
>you were only waiting for this moment to be free<em>

Breathing deeply, Kurt tried to stay as energized as possible. He couldn't afford to lose energy, he needed as much of it as possible to heal Blaine. For the first time, he found himself thanking his father for forcing him to eat meat. He could not have performed a healing this strenuous if he had been living off of rabbit food for the past ten years.

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night.<em>

Kurt watched with satisfaction and relief as Blaine's skin finally sealed itself. Blaine had lost a lot of blood from his arm, yes, but he wouldn't be losing any more. At least, not from that particular limb. Redirecting his focus to Blaine's leg, Kurt closed his eyes once more.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise,<br>You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

Soon enough, Blaine's leg was healed as well, and Kurt saw the man's breathing steadying slightly. He would live. Kurt knew inside his heart, that Blaine would live. Rising to his feet, Kurt nearly lost balance, and realized just how exhausted he was. He certainly was in no position to carry Blaine back to the village.

However, he couldn't just leave the man here. Surely another faerie would find him, or perhaps the enemies that had caused him this suffering in the first place. Besides, he didn't have a hope of convincing the Council, unless he brought Blaine with him.

Sensing the presence of a horse somewhere near, Kurt let out a high pitched, piercing whistle. Almost immediately, a cream colored horse came trotting his way. Kurt held out a placating hand, and ran it against the stallion's skin three times. Almost immediately the beast was calmed.

"Shh boy." Kurt whispered softly. "I need you to help me bring Blaine back to McKinley. Can you do that?" The horse looked soulfully back into Kurt's eyes, and he knew that the steed would do what he had asked.

Gently lifting Blaine up, Kurt carefully placed his friend on the back of the horse. He leaned against the creature for a moment, realizing how utterly exhausted, and how spent he truly was. But he had to press on.

Keeping one hand steady on the side of the horse's neck, Kurt led the way to the McKinley village. He knew their entrance would cause an uproar, and he knew that there would be hell to pay for it. But right now he had more pressing matters. He had to get Blaine to professional care. He had lost so much blood. And god, everyone knew that Terri, Will's mate, was worse at healing than Kurt was, though she was supposed to be the Healer.

Hopefully Quinn could do something for Blaine. She would understand. She knew what it was like to have feelings for a human.

Not that Kurt had feelings for Blaine. Not those kinds of feelings anyways.

Making his way into the village, he heard a series of gasps, and mutterings going all around. But that was okay. Kurt was used to being the source of gossip. Normally he would love the attention, but right now he was a little focused on other things.

"K'yur'tea, what is the meaning of this?"

Kurt took a shuddery breath, as the leader of the Council, Figgins, roared from his pedestal at the front of the village. Oh god, he was in so much trouble. He would be shoveling the pixie dust for months because of this. Yet he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Kurt?" Kurt saw Dave out of the corner of his eye, but he ignored him. "Kurt, is that a human? Oh god, darling, are you alright?" Kurt's stomach clenched painfully at the term of endearment, but still, he ignored his fated mate.

"This is Blaine. He is a human, but he was injured. We have to help him, he lost a lot of blood." Kurt said, trying to put authority in his voice. As the only water faerie, he did have some semblance of authority, but not nearly enough to ask for this. He doubted even Sue of the Sylvester kinfolk could get away with something like this.

"We will do no such thing Porcelain!" The faerie in question barked down from her spot next to Figgins. Kurt took a deep breath. He could feel himself growing dizzy. He didn't have time for the ramblings and arguments that went on with the Council.

"We must!" Kurt cried. To hell with it all, he was screwed anyways. "Ten years ago, I created a friendship bond with him, one that has only strengthened over time." He fingered the bracelet on his slender wrist, slightly faded from time. "And today I healed him. He is bonded to a faerie, and under the Faeren Doctrine, he is under the protection of the clan!"

There was an outbreak of more mutterings, some clearly outraged. But Kurt couldn't hear them. In fact, he couldn't hear anything. He felt himself swaying. "Just…take care of him." He mumbled, before collapsing to his knees, and giving in to the temptation.

_Sleep._


	5. Chapter 5: Act I

**Title:** Stained Glass Heart

**Author: lady_gelfling**

**Warnings:** Language, violence, future sex

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine, brief Kurt/Karofsky

**Word Count:** 2,713

**Summary:** In the kingdom of Dalton, a war between faeries and humans is waging. With the humans' lust for the faeries' powers, and the faeries' lust for revenge, it is inconceivable for them to fall in love. But Kurt and Blaine will defy gravity and change it all.

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter! They finally meet, but trouble is coming their way! Hopefully I'll be able to continue updating daily, but I'm also working on my other fic I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good /shameless self promotion XD

_It is widely understood throughout the world, that faeries are not humans. They have no humanity, they are a completely different species. They are animals. This theory, created by Sir Bryan Ryan, allowed for the hunting of faeries to take place. After all, faeren assets are valuable, and with the guilt of killing a human like creature expunged, the faerie hunt increased dramatically, improving trade, and the economy of the kingdom._

_However, as faeries are not humans, they are very different from the citizens of the Dalton Kingdom, there are several truths that every human must understand. Faeries are savages. They have no humanity, no mercy. If a human is ever caught by a faerie, then the faerie will kill them at the first chance._

"We need to kill him and get it over with!"

"We can't!"

"Why not? Because that stupid faerie bonded with him? It's about time that he starts learning the world won't bend down to him, just because he's a water faerie!"

"Hey, don't you dare talk about Kurt like that. He's special, okay?"

"Look, I know he's your betrothed mate and all, but you need to seriously think about this. He brought a human to the village Dave. Don't you think there is something else going on there?"

"No, Azimio, I don't. Kurt said that he created a friendship bond with him ten years ago. I talked to Burt about it, and he said he hadn't dragged them away from each other in time. So there's nothing that we can do, but keep the human safe."

"Dave, look. I know that you're absolutely smitten with Kurt, but that doesn't mean he reciprocates. In fact, it's pretty much understood amongst everyone that he doesn't. And suddenly, the day after you two are betrothed, he shows up with a human?"

"Don't, Azimio."

"Dave, you need to face the facts! Your precious Kurt is fucking with this human so he doesn't have to mate with you."

A loud clatter sounded out, and the noise of a scuffle reached a human's ears. A human who was now stirring, groaning as the side effects of the healing began to take effect.

Cracking open his hazel eyes, Blaine Anderson looked around. He was lying down on some sort of bed, admittedly the softest bed he had ever felt before. At further glance, it seemed to be made out of some sort of velvety leaves, and moss. The sheets were warm and soft on his skin, and Blaine wanted nothing more than to lay back, and fall into a deep slumber once more.

However, as he took in his surroundings, he began to realize that he was not in any human dwelling. The ceiling was low, and seemed to be made out of grass and dirt. There were many other beds in the structure, and Blaine assumed that it was a medic center of some sort. Yet he saw no tools for surgery, or medicinal herbs. There was a clear rinsing basin at the end of each bed, but otherwise, it seemed bare.

Blaine took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened, what he had seen. Arrows. Carmel. The Carmel Army had attacked. They had shot him with arrows. Blaine immediately glanced down at his skin, and found no arrows, nor any sign that any had been embedded in his skin at any point.

Sitting up, Blaine finally realized where he was. He was in a faerie dwelling.

Immediately fear shot through his veins. Faeries and humans had been at odds with one another for many years. Though Blaine had never personally murdered a faerie, he knew that their kind did not look too kindly on humans. It seemed that he would not die by an arrow, but whatever had kept him alive only prolonged his suffering, for instead, he would die by the hand of a faerie.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine took another glance at his surroundings. The room was dimly lit, but the light seemed to cast a greenish tinge around the room. Looking at the table next to him, Blaine saw some of his belongings laid out. His satchel was lying on the table, as were his pieces of scrap sheet music and some unfinished leather jewelry.

However, his sword and dagger were notably missing from the table.

Great. He would be attempting to fight his way out of a clan of faeries that wanted him dead with a satchel, some scrap pieces of paper, and leather. That surely would get him free.

"I don't ever want to hear you speak of him like that again!"

Blaine's head popped up, hearing the voice outside his door. It seemed that there were two men out there, most likely guarding the door, so that he didn't escape, and attempt to kill them all. Yeah, like he was in any position to take them on.

"Why not? It's true? He's just pulling a Fabray kinfolk, and boning the human. He obviously knows the cretin well enough to heal a serious injury, to pull him back from death. You felt it, we all felt it. The human was near dead, and everyone knows the Hummel kinfolk are horrid at healing. With the exception of A'ean'geal'ica, but you saw how well that worked out for her."

Blaine tried to make sense of their words, but it only confused him. He had died? Or was close to death anyways? Than how was he here? Surely no faerie would have cared enough about humans to have healed him. Faeries were savages. That was what had been drilled into his head for years.

"That's a lie! He's different, you know he's different. He's compassionate, and caring, not cruel. I know that he doesn't love me. Do you think I'm blind? Do you think it doesn't hurt when he rejects me, when he literally begged his father to give him an alternative? But he would never be so cruel. Never."

Who were they talking about? Compassionate? Surely they couldn't be talking about a faerie. Faeries were not compassionate. Blaine had never met a faerie who was not cruel and savage. Well, he had only met…one faerie. One, a very long time ago. A memory. Fingering the necklace, Blaine remembered the words.

"_It means as long as you have that, we'll be friends forever."_

"Good evening gentlemen." A new voice was heard outside the door, one that made Blaine's head snap to attention. It was silky and smooth, soft and melodic. He had heard it before. Once as a child, and once as a man. He heard the haunting echo of a sweet melody, reverberating in his ears.

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

"I need to go and see him."

The faerie. The faerie outside the door wanted to see him. To kill him. Blaine immediately sat up, and swung his legs over the low bed, not wanting to be caught completely unguarded. He would still retain some of his dignity, he would not go down without a fight. He would do his father proud in his last hours of living.

"Why? Need your daily fuck?"

Hearing such a crude word coming out of a voice so naturally musical was jarring for Blaine. Until he remembered that though they looked and sounded pretty, these were unnatural, fearsome cretins he was dealing with. Had his Warbler training all been for nothing? Though they looked human, the faeries were anything but.

"Charming as ever Azimio. No, I have not seen him in ten years. Nor would I have had intercourse with him if I had been seeing him more often. Not only am I thus far unmated, I'm betrothed. I am many things, but disobedient is not one of them."

The second voice rang out, softer, as if being chided. "I know that. I apologize for Azimio, he does not know how to control his voice. But I cannot allow you to go in there, he is being held a prisoner of war. It is unsafe for you."

A prisoner of war? Just what wrongs had Blaine committed against them? If the faeries were planning on executing him, on the mere basis that he was a human, then they truly were a savage people. Blaine had long ago made an oath never to kill a faerie, but he had experienced the brink of death. While he had never displayed any sense of self preservation before, he was in no hurry to go rushing back to that terrifying edge.

"He is not a prisoner Dave. I brought him here, I healed him, and it is I who will be defending him at the Council meeting. I believe I should be able to see him. My energy is restored, and he is weaponless. Not to mention, recuperating from a serious Healing. I will be safe, rest assured. Now I must ask you to let me pass."

And suddenly, the door was opening, and a beautiful faerie stepped through. His eyes scanned the room, and fell upon Blaine, who was frozen at the edge of his bed, halfway to a standing position. When the beautiful green blue eyes met Blaine's golden hazel ones, there was a spark. It passed through them, silently and invisibly, but when it reached Blaine, it felt as if he had been electrocuted.

Kurt.

This was Kurt. The faerie that had haunted his dreams, that he knew from a distant memory. The Dalton training, which was intended to eradicate any good or pleasant memories one had of a faerie, could not eliminate such pure beauty that Kurt possessed, leaving him to be a straw that Blaine was forever grasping at.

Yet here he was, in the flesh.

"Blaine." Kurt said, breaking out into a wide smile, and Blaine literally felt his knees go weak. To be in the presence of such pure beauty was absolutely breathtaking. Age had suited Kurt well, and now, now he was absolutely striking.

The round faced guarded boy, with the limp bangs had disappeared, and in his place stood a tall, lean, young man, with beautiful, defined angles, perfect hair, and eyes, as startling as Blaine remembered from his childhood. But those eyes were now sparkling with happiness, an expression that Blaine knew was mirrored on his face.

"Blaine, lie down. You're still recovering!" Kurt hurried over to his side, and he lightly pushed Blaine back onto the soft, heavenly bed. Blaine could not contain a gasp, because it felt like where Kurt's fingertips touched his bare chest, a thousand fireworks erupted underneath his skin. He was amazed that Kurt could not feel his blood practically jumping out of his body.

"I'm sorry, my hands are always cold." Kurt apologized, misconstruing the gasp. "Part of being a water faerie I guess. My temperature always runs colder than normal. Well, normal for faeries. Though I suppose you know all about that, your temperature is quite hot for a human's.

Blaine blushed. Oh how he wished he could take that out of context. He did, to a slight degree, though he knew the truth behind it all.

When he was here, looking into Kurt's stunning eyes, all the brainwashing that had taken place during Warbler training slipped away. All he could think about was the friendship that he and Kurt had created, a place for them, somewhere only they knew. Amazingly, it seemed that the friendship had only grown over time. They had known each other for less than a week, but now it seemed that they had known each other their whole lives, and could practically read each other's soul.

"I guess my craftsmanship worked then." Blaine managed to croak out, gesturing towards the bracelet that was still woven around Kurt's slim wrist. The faerie looked down at it, and chuckled.

"I think the faerie bonds might have had something to do with that. A faerie bonds with every person they ever meet. The strength of the bond depends on the person. Apparently, we share a very strong bond."

Blaine grinned widely at the thought. In the years after Kurt's disappearance, and before he had enlisted in the army, he had often thought of the beautiful faerie. He had wondered what life would have been like, if Kurt had been in it. Would they have stayed close friends? Would they have drifted apart? Somehow, every scenario Blaine fabricated, seemed to end up with the two of them falling in love. It was this that led him to realize he preferred the companionship of men.

"So why am I here? How did you find me? Did-did a faerie heal me?" Blaine blushed, realizing that he was spewing out frantic questions, and Kurt burst into melodious laughter, so contagious that Blaine couldn't help but laugh along with him. Anything, anything at all that would keep Kurt laughing as prettily as that.

"You're here because I brought you here. It was quite easy to find you, you left behind a lot of blood. An unusual addition to the forest, so I followed it. Admittedly, it was rather foolish, but I'm glad I did. And yes, I healed you. You were next to dead, and I've never been particularly good at Healings, so it is a miracle you're still alive. I needed to rest for days afterwards though."

Days?

"How long have I been out?" Blaine inquired carefully, and his nerves began to play up, seeing the careful mask Kurt composed his face into.

"You have been unconscious for a week. We-we sent some faeries out, to find your companions, but it seems that they have moved on. They are under the impression that you are dead, and have already reported such back to your leaders. I am so sorry Blaine."

Blaine knew he should feel something. Remorse, sadness, disappointment that his friends were so quick to fling away his life, believing that he was dead, with no real proof of the matter. But for some reason, he could not bring himself to care. None of that mattered. All that mattered, was that he was here, here with Kurt.

"That's alright. I-I don't mind. I'm just glad I found you again. I-I don't want to lose you, not again. I know we've not really known each other for long at all, but Kurt, I don't think I could handle that. Not again, anyways."

Kurt nodded, and patted his hand. "It's alright Blaine. I understand. I understand completely. I want to be with you again, to get to know you better. It's been ten years, and we've both changed slightly. I'm no longer a vegetableterrainean."

Blaine frowned in confusion for a moment, before remembering what Kurt was referring to. He burst into laughter, before questioning Kurt on the matter. "You're not? But I thought eating meat made you sick?"

Kurt shrugged. "Hard circumstances bring about unwanted changes. But, I'm sure you're well aware of that."

Blaine nodded, and took a deep breath. "So you mean it then? You want to get to know me? I can stay here?"

Kurt's face darkened slightly, and Blaine's stomach dropped.

"Well, I want you to stay here. But you have to understand, we're a rare case. A one in a million case. Humans and faeries just don't get along. I want you here, and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you can stay here, that you can stay with me. But I'm going to have to present the idea at a formal Council meeting."

Blaine paled, and tried his best not to groan. If his experiences with the Warbler Council were anything to go off of, this was not going to be pretty.

He would be dead within a week.


	6. Chapter 6: Act I

**Title:** Stained Glass Heart

**Author:** lady_gelfling

**Warnings:** Sex, language, violence

**Rating:** NC-17

**Spoilers:** None

**Word Count:** 2,602

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine, slight Kurt/Karofsky, Quinn/Puck

**Summary:** In the kingdom of Dalton, a war between faeries and humans is waging. With the humans' lust for the faeries' powers, and the faeries' lust for revenge, it is inconceivable for them to fall in love. But Kurt and Blaine will defy gravity and change it all.

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to get this out to you guys! Here you go!

* * *

><p><em>Every faeren clan is governed by a Council. The members of the Council are elected, having been proved to be wise, just, empathetic, and firm. They are the clan's leaders, and in charge of all major decisions. There is a Council meeting held on a regular basis, in which all faeries are required to attend. It can be as simple as a briefing of the clan's status, or as complex as an exit ceremony, in which a faerie leaves the clan.<em>

_However, on rare occasions, trials of sorts are held. Faeren clans are not democratic creatures, so it is not a trial of crime, rather a decision making process. More often than not, a clan is faced with a rare situation, and must decide how to proceed. The Council makes decisions with input from the faeren clan, but their decision is always final._

* * *

><p>"The Council meeting will now come to order!"<p>

In the McKinley village, every dwelling is slightly underground, made out of the hollow space underneath the roots of the large trees, and the hollowed out log of the still standing trees. In the center of the village the largest tree stands. It is a hollow sequoia tree, large in diameter and height. It is the village center, the host dwelling for all Council meetings.

The Titan clan was currently gathered in the tree, as the full moon shone brightly above them. The four Council members were seated at their desks, on the ground, while other faeries varied in positions, from the ground, to hovering above, watching the scene play out below them.

The Council of course, went through all official procedures, addressing the food storage, and the duties, reassigning what needed to be done to different faeries. However, it was all mundane, trivial policies, of little consequence. Every faerie in the tree was practically buzzing with anticipation, all attention focused on the sole human in their presence, even if their eyes were glancing other directions.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the Council finally turned to address the pink elephant in the tree.

"Fae K'yur'tea of the Hummel kinfolk. You have brought with you a human, to our sacred ground, our sanctuary." The head Councilman, Princeiple Figgins looked sternly at Kurt, but Kurt was not scared in the least. Old Figgy was a softy, and everyone knew it. While he was not helpful in the least, when it had come to Kurt's announcement that he would eventually mate a male faerie, he certainly would not propose doing something as drastic as executing Blaine. He just had to work on convincing Figgins to keep him with the clan.

"I did. But ten years ago, I formed a friendship bond with this human. In those ten years, he has never killed a faerie, nor eaten one, or used any part of a faerie for human means." Kurt had been very thorough on interrogating Blaine on that. It had been vital information, and it was a powerful bit of news, one that might sway the Council in a certain direction.

"Did we ask you that ladyface?" Sue sneered down from her seat, and Kurt tried to roll his eyes. He really didn't understand how any of these faeries were on the council. Sure, William was nice, but he was often biased, and couldn't see past his own familial drama. And Emma was a sweetheart with an amazing sense of dress, but she was nervous and stuttering, unable to really enforce any laws set down. Figgins was literally useless, a mere puppet for Sue to pull the strings of.

And then of course, there was Sue, of the Sylvester kinfolk.

Sue was a case all on her own. Her sister, Jean, had been a sweet, kind hearted faerie. Born without wings, she had lived in a clan with many other disabled faeries resided. But when the clan had been attacked, Jean had not survived. Kurt would have liked to say that Sue's heart grew cold then, but in reality, it had never been warm in the first place. She seemed to have a soft spot for Kurt, but that alleged 'soft' spot was still as hard as a diamond.

"I was under the impression that I would be defending Blaine. After all, I brought him here. This is, how you so eloquently put it, my mess to clean up, is it not?" He smiled softly at Blaine, letting him know in his silent way, that he did not place any blame upon Blaine's shoulders at all. It was out of his hands, and Kurt knew that. Blaine wasn't a mess at all, in fact, he might be the very person that saved Kurt from his own mess of insanity that his life had become lately.

"Bah. Why does he need to be defended? He's a human! I say we chop out his liver and give it to the vultures, and then cut out his arteries to make salami. I hear humans make very good meat. Isn't that what they say about us?"

Blaine's pretty hazel eyes were wide with panic, and several faeries looked disturbed, including William. Emma looked fairly green around the ears, and Kurt clenched his fists in anger. He liked Sue well enough-though he thought she was insane and psychopathic-but he liked Blaine better. Hell, he liked Blaine better than just about anyone in this godforsaken clan. And he hadn't seen the man in ten years.

"Yes, thank you for that graphic picture Sue. We will most certainly not be eating him, humans are disgusting creatures anyways. But I must admit, she, and the other faeries have a point. Why don't we kill him? He's a human, if we set him free, he will simply go running back to his friends, and we will have to relocate. It's just a human life, we can offer him as a sacrifice to Ahmras. Surely he'll be grateful for a human sacrifice."

Kurt swallowed, preparing for the inevitable plunge. "Then I propose we don't send him back to the humans." He sensed the frowns and the confusion directed his way. Oh god, he was so going to be shoving pixie dust for this.

"I propose letting Blaine stay here, and become one of our clan."

Almost instantaneously there were uproarious shouts of protest. Kurt had known that it wouldn't go over well, but he had expected a little better support than this. These were his friends, his family. Didn't they trust him? They knew how careful and guarded he was with his heart, they knew he would not just go out on a limb, and risk his reputation for this.

Blaine was just worth it.

Speaking of the hazel eyed human, he seemed to have a sickly parlor about him, and he was swallowing, sweat clinging to his forehead. His curls had sprung up from whatever sap that he used to hold them down, and Kurt immediately noted that they looked good like that.

"You can't be serious!" Figgins protested, and Kurt fixed him with an even stare. He had proved to be weak when it came to the Hummel kinfolk before. Sure, that had been Burt threatening him when Kurt's safety had been compromised, but Kurt knew he had his glares down. He could easily intimidate the Councilman.

Sue was a little harder.

"Of course he's serious. He's just delusional and brain damaged." She sniffed, and Kurt's hands curled into fists. "He cannot even fathom what bringing a human into our clan would do to us, and he is making dangerous assumptions. Of course we won't accept him into the clan."

It was then that Kurt began to despair. He had been clinging onto the hope that the Council would at least hear him out, but it seemed that they were immediately ready to dismiss him. Couldn't they see how important Blaine was to him? Couldn't they see that they had a bond, one stronger than a mere friendship tie?

"Wait a minute Sue." William said from his place next to Sue. "I think we should listen to Kurt. He's a good faerie, he wouldn't have asked this of us without giving us a good reason. Plus, he does have a strong bond with this human. Something tells me he isn't going to go down with a fight."

Kurt let out an inaudible sigh of relief. He wasn't going down. Not yet. Ignorant and uninvolved though William may be, he had his good moments, and he was sticking up for him. He was giving Kurt a chance. And one single chance was all he needed. He had long ago learned how to get what he wanted through speech.

"This human was a scout in the Warblers Army." Kurt began, noticing immediately the tension that enveloped the room. A human was bad enough, but a military human was one of the worst possibilities imaginable. "Yet he has never killed a faerie. He's not lying, we would all know if he was. How many humans can claim the same feat?"

"While that's lovely for him, how does this relate to us?" Emma asked meekly, speaking up for the first time. Kurt sighed. If not even Emma was on his side, this was going to be harder than he had thought. But he refused to let Blaine go again. He did not know the depth of their bond, but he would be damned if he didn't find out. If the Council kicked him out of the clan, Kurt would follow without a doubt.

"He is no threat to us. He won't harm us. I have him bound to an oath, a sacred oath that he would never kill a faerie."

Apparently this caused more of an uproar than anything that he had said so far. Good to know that priorities were in order.

"Who the hell authorized you to form a sacred oath Porcelain?" Sue demanded, now standing menacingly above him. Will and Emma were talking nervously, casting Kurt disappointed glances. However, Kurt remained calm and collected, simply rolling his eyes. And they said he was melodramatic.

"I wasn't authorized. But considering I was eight at the time, I was covered by the Ignorance Doctrine." His words had the opposite effects of his last statement, instantly calming the clan. The faeries who had stood in their outrage were now seated again, waiting to hear Kurt out.

"You bound him to a sacred oath when you were a faeling?" Figgins asked him suspiciously, and Kurt nodded. Hot damn he was just that good.

"Yes. He gave his full consent of course." Figgins nodded sharply, and then began again. "Still, I do not see how his admittance into the clan would not be detrimental to our safety. You seem to be implying that by being in the army, he could help us. How?"

Kurt nodded, and smiled slightly at Blaine. "He was a scout. He knows how the army works. If ever we are in a position of danger, he could assist us, predict the enemy's moves. That is why he will help." Kurt saw the nervous look appear on Blaine's face. Okay, so he was stretching it. He didn't know if Blaine would be able to predict the army's moves, that was a lot to ask of him. But right now, all that mattered was making sure that Blaine was safe, that the Council allowed him to become a member of the faeren clan.

William stroked his butt chin, and Emma tugged on a curly lock of hair nervously. Figgins glanced over towards Sue, who simply fixed Kurt with a steely glare. "Well that's all well and good Porcelain, but we can't just take your word because you think he's attractive." Kurt, for his part, managed not to blush, though Blaine did, and he saw Dave stiffen out of the corner of his eye.

"We need someone else to vouch for him, to take him in. And frankly doll, it ain't gonna be you." Why not? Why couldn't it be Kurt? Blaine was Kurt's, he could take care of the human. Why did someone else have to do it?

Oh right. Because he was betrothed. Because his job was to stay at home, take care of babies, and be a good husband to Dave.

Because he couldn't love Blaine.

"I'll do it. I'll vouch for him."

The entire clan turned around, and Kurt swerved his neck so fast he got whiplash. Seeing the mohawked man standing and vouching for Blaine warmed his heart. He had never loved Noah Puckerman more than at that moment.

However, the Council didn't seem to be buying it; at least, Sue didn't seem to be buying it. "You're not allowed to vouch Swifter Head!" She cried, pointing an accusing finger at Noah. She was legendary for her derogatory nicknames, though Kurt had to admit that his really wasn't that bad. "You're a human!"

At this, Blaine immediately turned to look at Noah, and he met the other human's eyes. They exchanged a glance, brief, yet it seemed to convey everything they were both thinking. Noah seemed to understand after only a second that Blaine couldn't leave. Not when something so important was tying him here.

"Then I'll vouch for him." Only a moment later Quinn of the Fabray kinfolk stood up, and Kurt nearly sagged with relief. Thank god. He always knew he loved Quinn. He would babysit Beth for months for this. And bake. Hell, he would bake them a freaking feast for this.

Kurt really loved his friends.

"Really Q? You're turning into quite the little human lover over there." Sue sneered, and Quinn drew herself up to her full height. She knew that Sue was still bitter about that. Quinn had been Sue's protégé, until of course, she decided to mate with a human, and defy all clan laws by insisting that he stay. Sue Sylvester never forgot a grudge, and she never hesitated to take things out on Quinn.

But Quinn was no coward. "I see nothing wrong with humans. We cannot judge their race by the actions of many. Generalizations and assumptions are dangerous, fatal even. I choose to judge every person individually, by character. I will vouch for Blaine, and we will accept him into our home."

"Quinn, are you sure about this?" Emma questioned softly, casting a nervous glance at Blaine. "I mean, you have a baby at home, do you really think that-"

"Oh please." Noah scoffed. "He's practically a leprechaun. If I can live with Beth, I am sure that he'll be fine." Quinn nodded in agreement with her mate, and smiled at Blaine. Blaine noted that she was very pretty. But not nearly as pretty as the faerie standing in front of him."

Staring at the Council, Kurt regarded them coolly, and watched in anticipation, as Figgins sighed. Standing up, he banged the traditional gavel down on the piece of wood that represented his desk.

"The Council's word is final. The human, Blaine Anderson, shall now stay, and be a part of the Titan clan."


End file.
